Together Forever
by Dhost
Summary: Francis has an idea for the three best friends to spend Valentine's Day together and although it can never mean as much as you wish, it means more than you can ever imagine.


**Together Forever**

It had all been Francis' idea, _of course_ it had all been Francis' idea. Something so completely cheesy and romantic and silly just had to come out of his roses and love filled brain. One moment they were out drinking and talking about their non-existent valentine's day plans and the next one they had a date.

They _all_ had a date.

With each other.

They would be their Valentine's dates.

Maybe if Gilbert repeated it enough in his head it would start making some sort of sense.

He had literally no idea how he had gotten roped into it. For Francis and Antonio it was easy, they were natural romantic driven fools. It was actually a miracle they had both been single at Valentine's day. So from the moment the french had suggested it, the other just jumped right on it with great excitement, talking about what a great idea it was and how come they had never thought about that before.

Then, of course, they teamed up against him.

And he fought them with all he got because Gilbert Beilschmidt wouldn't take part in such a ridiculous nonsense. He didn't even _believe_ in or had any interest in taking part on valentine's day, anyway.

No it doesn't matter that it won't be actually for real, no it doesn't matter that it will be just three good friends making a testimony to their life long relationship that was stronger than the ones of those couples that would swear eternal love and then break up the next day, because they knew all the ups and downs and twists of life and of each other, no he didn't care it would be nice to just pamper each other every once in a while, no he didn't care he would get to eat chocolate he didn't buy himself, shut up Francis, yes of course I love you guys but it's not in that way, you know we can't have that way, yes I suppose we could celebrate our way, but- stop doing that puppy face Antonio, stop saying all those sweet things in my ear, Francis, no I'm not blushing, shut up, I'll punch you both, I swear to- okay, okay, ALL RIGHT!

Just like that, they had plans for valentine's day. And although Gilbert could hardly believe it, he had to admit it did feel rather nice. The way the others were so cheerfully talking about it started getting to him too. If they were going to do it, then they sure as hell were going to do it right and have the best of times.

So, on valentine's day, they all met at Francis house. There was a lovely dinner, that he made, there was an amazing wine, that Antonio brought, and there was a most delicious desert, courtesy of Gilbert. Francis had set up candle light and music and it took them about ten minutes to make Gilbert stop trying to run away out of embarrassment and join them. In the end, Antonio changed the ballads CD for one of Gilbert's favourite rock bands and it was such a mismatched soundtrack that made Francis cringe, but it fit them, strangely. And it made Gilbert relax enough to join them, so it was a win.

They hadn't actually decided anything, but they had all bought each other gifts, silly nothings and chocolate, a LOT of chocolate cause their combined sweet tooth was something out of this world.

They grabbed half the chocolates and the wine and set themselves in Francis' bed to watch bad sugary sweet movies on Netflix, Gilbert making awful jokes and pointing out how ridiculous everything was, making Antonio start hitting him with a pillow every time to stop ruining the mood. They laughed, like they always do together, and then they kissed, slowly, passionately, like they hadn't done in a long time. Because nations can't have love, not in the happily ever after way humans like to fantasize at least. Because they are bound to their land and to their people and politics change way, way too quickly. Friend becomes foe and loved becomes hated in a blink and then back, so nations are adaptable, with fluid connections that although strong and durable can't be rock solid like the love that lasts forever from Valentine's day cards and bad romance movies.

But that night they were indulging themselves, so it was okay to kiss like that. To remove clothes slowly and move gently and embrace and hold and caress and murmur sweet nothings. It was okay to let out gasps and feel their skins quivering and their minds clouding.

Then the next day it would all come back to normal. Gilbert would call boasting about an one night stand two days later and Francis would talk about the absolutely cute girl in the cafe he went to and how he was going to ask her out later and Antonio might even have a new fling by the end of the next week, it was all okay.

Because just because they couldn't love each other, it didn't mean they couldn't be together forever.

THE END

* * *

Hello, hope you guys enjoyed this angsty and headcanon based drabble.

Although I love romantic and happy ever after Hetalia fics as much as the next person, it sounds highly unrealistic to me that things would actually work like that for them, because tomorrow they might decide to start a war and the other can become an enemy or they can strike up an alliance with a nation they were at war just a few months ago. So their emotions can't be written on stone like that, they can't get married outside of political alliances or live together and abandon their country or live a love story, but that doesn't mean their feelings don't last. The Bad Friends Trio has been on opposite sides of wars more often than not, they have hurt each other deeply and at the moment they didn't care, but then when things are settled they can quickly go back to being friends because that's how it is. At least that's how I see it.

It's also my headcanon Gilbert can't handle romantic things at all and turns into a blushing awkward mess whenever fluffy things are involved. A romantic candle lit dinner like the one Francis had made? No way, he's out of there, that's why they had to make it look less serious to get him to join.

Reviews would be lovely and constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
